


These Dark Times

by kbl55429



Series: you are allowed to change. [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbl55429/pseuds/kbl55429
Summary: Alec returns to New York.





	These Dark Times

It's been six month since he started fighting as a Shadowhunter again and he enjoyed London but his senses were tingling and he was being dragged back to New York. He probably should have gone straight to the institute but he had to go to Magnus’ first, he just needed to see how he was.

Alec walked up the familiar steps and even though it's been three years since he'd last been here he had no problem walking past Magnus’ wards. He was standing there for about ten minutes gathering up the courage, he knew Magnus was right on the other side of the door waiting for him because he could sense him.

Alec finally knocked on the door and Magnus didn't immediately open it and after thirty seconds Magnus opened the door and he looked just as beautiful as he ever did. “Alexander.” Alec smiled “hey Magnus, are you alone?”

Alec could see Magnus get a little flustered, “after all this time, that's all you have to say.” Alec sighed and just said “et nos unum sumus.” Alec noticed the flinch and Magnus stepped aside allowing Alec to enter.

Alec stood there with his back turned to Magnus and could feel Magnus trying to sneak up on him but before he could do anything Alec did a back flip and was now behind Magnus. Magnus turned to Alec and smirked, Alec visibly sighed and Magnus try to take advantage and made his way to punch him but Alec stopped it and for the next five minutes they went in hand to hand combat.

Neither one was tired until Magnus got a quick side swipe kick and knocked Alec on his back and stood over him, “had enough Shadowhunter?” But there was no malice behind it but a humor and with out warning Alec rolled over and scissored Magnus’ legs with him and pulled him down and rolled on top of him.

“Your getting old Warlock.” There was a sitting banter between them and Alec would be lying if he said he didn't miss it. There was a silence between them and they were staring until Alec leaned in and met Magnus’ lips. At first Magnus was shocked but eventually kissed back as he licked Alec's lip asking for entrance and they made out there on the floor until Alec pulled back.

“I'm sorry Magnus I shouldn't have done that.” He saw Magnus’ facial expression change to hurt, “I'm sorry it's not that I didn't want to because I did but I didn't even ask if there was someone else.”

Magnus rolled his eyes and caressed his cheek, “you silly Nephilim, of course not, it's you and it's always been you and always will be.” Magnus pulled Alec back down and kissed him once again.

They eventually got off the floor and sat down on the couch next to each other as close as they could get. It was a comfortable silence but Magnus broke it, “so how did you become a Pulchra Pugnator?”

“When I left I was in a bad place,” Alec could feel Magnus tense a little, “hey it's not your fault ok.” Magnus was playing with Alec's hand and nodded his head and Alec continued, “the first year and a half was just me going from country to country partying and sleeping with anyone who was willing but nothing filled the hole in my chest. Then one night, I was in Peru, funny enough, walking back from a club and was attacked but was saved but before I could see who helped me I passed out and woke up in Paradisum. As soon as I stepped out into the grounds after I woke up I felt so at peace for the first time and a long time. They explained to me and at first I wasn't sure but that night I laid down and it was like everything just came to me and I made my decision. Magnus they taught me things that I could never dream of. It was beautiful, peaceful and it made me feel like a true Shadowhunter. After a year of training I was ready but I wasn't ready to come back to New York just yet so I went to the London Institute just get back in the swing of things. I wanted a place where nobody knew me. I was there for six months till last night when something was calling me to New York and so here I am.”

The whole time Alec was talking Magnus was looking at him and he could see it in his eyes he was at peace, “I'm happy for you Alexander, that you found what you were looking for.”

Alec took a deep breath in and Magnus looked at him, “so when's it going to be here.”

“It's already started, nothing too bad yet, well really depends on how you look at it. More demon attacks, they had to send more Shadowhunters to New York because there were too many demons and not enough Shadowhunters to fight them.”

“So the next question we need answers to is why New York?”

Alec sighed, “which is why I need to get to the Institute.”

Magnus stood up, “really right now, you just got back I'm sure it can wait till morning.”

Alec saw something in his eyes, it made him feel at home and loved, he walked over to him and put his hands around his waist, “I guess it could wait till morning.” Alec then smashed their lips together and put his hands on Magnus’ ass picking him up while Magnus wrapped his legs around Alec's waist. Alec brought him to the bedroom and placed him on the bed and got rid of all their clothes.

Alec missed this, he missed the feeling of being wanted for more then just a one night stand. All the times he had sex with someone over the past three years never felt like this even the lover he had taken in Paradisum. They had a good time, he was the first person in a long time that looked at him as more then just a pretty face but it didn't even come close to the way Magnus made him feel. What he felt with Magnus was love and in that moment Alec realized that it was enough.

——————-

Alec woke to the morning sun shining through the window and he was wrapped around Magnus and smiled at the memory of last night. Alec saw that Magnus was still a sleep and slowly made his way out of the bed and got dressed and walked out the door of the bedroom to the kitchen.

Alec moved around in the kitchen like he never left, he knew exactly where everything was. He smiled at the coffee pot in the same corner of the kitchen and smiled at the memory of when Magnus bought it for him. When the coffee was done he poured it into two mugs and made his way back to the bedroom where Magnus was slowly waking up.

Magnus eyes went wide and he had a huge smile on his face when he saw Alec entering the bedroom with coffee as if nothing had changed, “good morning darling is one of those for me?”

“Nope, both for me, I'm going to need all the caffeine I can get when I see my sister later yours is in the kitchen.” But Alec seeing those puppy dog eyes caved and smiled sitting next to Magnus handing him the cup while placing a quick kiss on Magnus’ lips. When he pulled back Alec looked at the beautiful man in front of him, “god I've missed you.”

Magnus got a sad look in his eyes trying to hold back the tears but he failed as one or two slipped down. “Magnus what's wrong? Is this too fast, I can go if you want…”

Magnus cut him off with a kiss, “never again Alexander.” Magnus wiped the tears off his cheek, “I'm just so happy your here.” Magnus set the cup of coffee on the side table, “I have something for you.” Magnus got off the bed and walked over to the closet and came back with a couple of notebooks in his hand and sat next to Alec and handed them to him.

“Magnus what is this?” As Alec opened on of the leather bound book and flipped through the pages.

“This Alexander is my past, of course not all of it but the most important parts. The parts that made me who I am today.”

Alec let a few tears fall as he closed the book, “Magnus I-I don't know what to say, I know this wasn't easy for you and I now know that the past doesn't matter that the love I have for you is and will always be enough.” As he tried to hand them back to Magnus.

“Alexander you were right about everything, I did hurt you, you were willing to give so much of yourself to me but I was still too afraid of the past that I forgot what mattered most and that was you. And even though what you did did hurt me, I understand why you did it and I want you to know that I do forgive you and I hope that you can forgive me too.”

Alec kissed him, “oh Magnus, I forgave you a long time ago but can I ask why you decided to write it down?”

“It was Catarina, when I got your letter I was heartbroken at what you wrote. I never wanted to make you feel like I didn't love you because I did, I do but I couldn't get past the betrayal every time I looked at you but Catarina reminded me that I did mess up when it came to telling you more about myself. She made me realize that I was afraid of the past so she handed me this notebook to write some things that I would say to you but when I started writing it was like everything came to me at once and I couldn't stop. I realized that you were all, are all I'll ever need and I would do anything to have that again so I wrote and every time I thought of something else you would have enjoyed I wrote it down. If I walked by something on street or someone said a specific word, it was the simplest of things that reminded me of things in the past and when I wrote it all down it was like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. You weren't the only one to rediscover themselves in the past three years. I finally found peace for the things I've done and the past and I'm sorry it took you leaving for me to discover that because the only thing I can think of is the time we lost but starting today I want to make every last bit of that up to you because Alexander Gideon Lightwood I am completely and utterly in love with you.”

After a sweet make out in the shower Magnus made breakfast for the both of them and they sat down next together and ate hand in hand. After eating they got dress and Alec turned to Magnus, “I need to get to the Institute, come with me?”

Magnus smiled, “wherever you need me.”

Magnus suggested they make a portal but Alec wanted to walk just so he could see the city, it was the first time in three years he had seen his home and he wanted to take in every second of it. Thirty minutes later they arrived at the Institute and Alec hesitated to open the door. Magnus gave him a peck on the cheek, “you can do it darling.”

Alec smiled at Magnus because with him by his side he could do anything. So Alec opened the door and was immediately hit with the comforting smell he was so use to, it was like nothing changed. But things have changed and they will continue to change especially in the coming months. It was now time to face his destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> Latin translations, to the best of my abilities and according to Google translation.
> 
> Paradisum-Paradise  
> Pulchra Pugnator- beautiful fighter  
> et nos unum sumus-we are one


End file.
